


take basic self care

by gothicgay



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Drabble, Insomnia, References to Depression, Short One Shot, Sleep Deprivation, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicgay/pseuds/gothicgay
Summary: Arthur is working on the latest upgrade on his prosthetic.





	take basic self care

**Author's Note:**

> ok so hey again  
> yeah i know this is really short but its more or less just a basic warm up  
> sorry for not posting so much lately gamers, i HAVE indeed been writing but its nothing i can post here im afraid ^ ^;  
> SO HERES SOME ARTHUR KINGSMEN BEING SAD AS USUAL

To say that Arthur Kingsmen was tired was an understatement. In fact, it was an insult to the very word. He wasn’t tired, he was exhausted.

 

At this point, he was running on pure adrenaline, and caffeine. The stress and anxiety that pulsed through his body was so much stronger than any brand of coffee that he could down without even thinking about, no matter how much any said brand would praise itself on keeping people awake.

  
Maybe it was a mistake to give his prosthetic arm a few more tweaks and adjustments at 3AM. Maybe he could just live with the fact that his prosthetic arm would occasionally jerk upright when he held up for too long, or drop whatever he was holding after an extended period of time. Arthur just had to make sure that he wasn’t holding anything in that hand for too long.

  
Alas, however, his subconscious got the better of him. That and sheer spite to get this finished by tonight after putting it off for so long due to depression naps and spending time with Vivi, or his uncle Lance, who was fast asleep by now. Though he did tell him to go to bed soon around, uh...what was it, three, two hours ago? Arthur had lost track. He always lost track of time late at night.

  
Though, the reasons as to why he did lose track of time at night varied. It didn’t matter, though, he couldn’t pay attention to the thoughts in his head if he was too busy occupying himself with the work that was presented in front of him. Only the lamp from his nightstand lit his dark workshop, his prosthetic arm on a stand. He had long turned off the radio that laid beside said prosthetic, due to the fact that he didn’t want to keep Lance up with the noise.

  
Groaning and leaning back in his chair, Arthur brushed a hand through his hair, sinking his nails into his scalp. It really didn’t feel as late as it had, but he had become so nocturnal at this point. There was...a lot weighing on his subconscious right now. After the incident, things became so foggy and complicated. Vivi held on like a champ, though.

 

He lowered his head down, hand entangled in his slightly messy hair. It wasn't like Vivi hadn’t been struggling too, though. She was just a lot stronger then he was, and she didn’t show it as often as he did. After Lewis went missing, she really became the strong leader of the group.

  
God, he missed Lewis. Where did he go, and _why_ couldn’t Vivi remember him?

 

Arthur pushed his chair back from his workbench, standing up from his chair and walking over to another counter in the corner of the room, where many assorted tools and spare parts laid, and he rummaged through his backpack,--the best he could with one arm, anyway. He hated having to hide this from Lance, and especially from Vivi, since she was already distraught about in the first place, but he couldn’t help it.

 

Holding the cigarette in his mouth, Arthur used lit it with his lighter in the other hand.

Yeah, that was better. He could relax now, which is what he told himself. He exhaled deeply, letting the smoke escape his mouth with a sigh that sounded sadder then he intended it to. At least he was alone right now so no one could call him out on it.

 

He picked up his phone from his workbench, realizing it was almost four now. _Jesus_ , had he really been up that late? His eyes drifted slightly.   
  
Arthur stared at his phone quietly, no longer paying attention to how ungodly late it was, but now to his lockscreen, which was a picture of him and Vivi, along with Mystery inbetween them. Vivi was smiling at the camera and giving a peace sign, looking cheerful as ever, while Arthur gave an awkward, but genuine smile. He couldn’t help but involuntarily smile at the image, despite the fact that in the back of his head, he knew that this photo had been taken quite some time ago, due to the fact that he very visibly had his other arm in the photo.

  
He could remember that day, though. Lewis had to work with his parents longer than he expected at their restaurant, and Vivi decided that they could just have a ‘vacation day’, as she called it, when they were really just hanging out. They never really got many times to just hang out and relax these days, what with a part time job as a ghosthunter, and all.

 

His smile quickly faded as he realized that they weren’t even taking many jobs these days due to the fact that Arthur was out of commission, both physically and mentally. He really hated the fact that she had to put her passion on hold just because of him. Arthur silently turned his phone off and placed it back in his backpack, taking another puff of his cigarette, and then putting it out in a nearby cracked window.

 

Yeah, he should get to bed now, he could work on this upgrade later.

 

He was tired.

**Author's Note:**

> so if ur wondering where the idea of arthur smoking comes from its actually not from me, its from one of the creators of msa themselves!  
> http://heilos.tumblr.com/post/176476868969/got-any-silly-headcanons-for-the-gang-like-what  
> basically its late and i wanted to give this a happie ending but im sad and gay


End file.
